


Weekend

by DianaandAlicia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Society where Dom/Sub relationships are the norm, Dom Alicia, Dom Nick, Dom/sub, F/F, Fighting, Multi, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Negotiation, Spanking, Sub Althea, Sub Luciana, Sub Troy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: While Alicia's away, Nick watches Althea for her. After a fight with Luciana and Troy, Alicia comes back just in time to pick up the pieces.





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all! So I've been working on this story for like over a year now. I kept leaving it and then coming back to it etc. Now, I've finally finished it and I hope you like it.
> 
> Like it says in the tags, this story is set in a society where Dom/Sub relationships are the norm, so that's why both Clark siblings are dominants in this story. Please check the tags to make sure that this is something you'd like to read, and if not, don't read it.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Nick was in the kitchen finishing up the last of the dishes. Earlier, after Althea, Troy and Luciana had finished lunch, he told them to go do something productive, so the three went down the basement to play video games. Nick had some stuff to do before Alicia got back from San Diego to get Al and he needed his subs and sister’s sub out of his hair. 

Everything was going good until Nick heard yelling and Troy scream profanities like they were just invented. The girls were screaming and Nick was pretty sure that Luciana was about to start crying. 

He decided to see what was going on because the last thing he wanted was for all three of them to start killing each other over a stupid video game. 

When he got in the basement, Troy was sitting on the couch with a bloody nose and Al was giving him tissues. Luciana was sitting on the floor on her knees pouting, tears running down her cheeks. 

“What’s going on here?” Nick yelled, to be heard over all the commotion. 

“Lucy and Al threw their controllers at me. Al's hit me in the cheek and Lucy’s hit me in the nose.” Troy said, giving Nick puppy dog eyes. 

“Girls why did you throw the game controllers at Troy?” 

“He cheated at Mario Kart.” Al responded. 

“I didn’t cheat! I won fair and square! It’s not my fault Al and Lucy got knocked off the rainbow road!” 

“No matter who won, or if anyone cheated, you know better than to throw stuff at each other. Al, I know that it’s only you at home but if Alicia had another sub, you wouldn’t be allowed to fight like this either.” 

“Are we in trouble Nick?” Al asked, a bit scared. 

“Well, I can’t really punish you Al. You’re not my sub. Alicia said I can only give you timeouts if you misbehave. Luciana however will be getting punished. I want both you girls in the corner while I make sure Troy’s nose isn’t broken.” 

Within seconds, Al and Luciana were in the living room planted in their respective corners while Nick took Troy up to the master bathroom. 

After Nick cleaned the blood from Troy’s face and made sure that his nose wasn’t broken, he had Troy go into the bedroom to rest while he dealt with the girls. 

“Nick are you going to tell Alicia?” Al asked as he entered the room. 

“Althea are you allowed to talk when you’re in the corner at your house?” 

“No Sir.” 

“Then why would you expect my corner time rules to be any different?” 

Al shut up at that and cursed herself for breaking Nick’s rules. She knew one thing for sure, Alicia was going to beat her ass when they got home later. 

“Luciana come here.” Nick’s voice was stern and he sounded disappointed. 

Al was quiet in the corner, listening to Nick punish Lucy, wishing that she could plug her ears so she wouldn’t have to hear her cry. 

To try and focus on something else, Al prayed that Alicia would go easy on her when she found out about what had happened. Alicia had a strong hand and she knew exactly how to send a message with it. 

After Nick was done punishing Luciana, he sent her back to her corner for some final reflection, and so she could compose herself before Alicia arrived. 

Alicia came to Nick’s house about fifteen minutes after he was done punishing Luciana. When Nick led her to the living room, she frowned when she saw her submissive trembling in the corner. Before she could say anything, she glanced to the other corner and saw Luciana trying her best to stop crying. 

“What did she do Nick?” 

“She and Luciana threw their game controllers at Troy, hitting him in the face, because they were unhappy with the outcome of a video game. Then after I was done taking care of Troy, she started talking while in the corner. Apparently, that’s a big no-no in both of our houses.” 

“Althea come here.” Alicia said sternly. The brunette obeyed without hesitation and sunk down so she was kneeling in front of her dominant. 

“You know better. I am very disappointed in you.” 

That’s all Alicia had to say to make Al’s face crumple and turn red. The brunette was more sensitive, and she strived to be Alicia's "Good Girl" all the time. Knowing that she disappointed Alicia with her behavior made her feel like she failed horribly. 

The submissive started to sob and she held her arms out to Alicia, wanting the dominant to pick her up and hold her. 

“No. Good Girls get to be held. Naughty girls who disobey their dominants get absolutely nothing.” Alicia snapped. “What did I tell you would happen if Nick even had to threaten to send you to the corner this weekend?” 

“I-I-I wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week after you got done with me.” Al sputtered between sobs. 

“You’re damn right little girl. Go upstairs with Nick, get your stuff, say goodbye and apologize to Troy. Then you can say goodbye to Lucy and Nick and we can go home and deal with this.” 

Al nodded, getting up and going with Nick to the second floor. After saying goodbye to everyone, the two girls drove home. 

The entire car ride was tense. Alicia wasn’t saying anything and Al was crying the whole time. She had pulled her baby blanket out of her bag and was holding it in a death grip, but the comfort object did little to calm her down. 

When they got home, Al followed Alicia into the house and the dominant silently grabbed the  submissive’s timeout chair from the table and placed it in the corner. 

The second the chair was placed, Al walked over to go sit on it. As she passed Alicia, she quietly held out her blanket to give to her girlfriend, and Alicia took it, grimacing at the wet fabric. 

“I want you to sit for a half hour and think about why you’ll be getting punished today.” Was all Alicia said, walking away to go to a different part of the house.

Althea sat quietly and dreaded her upcoming punishment. Alicia was strict, especially when someone got hurt as a result of a rule infraction.

“ Althie , how about we go to the couch and have a little talk.” Alicia said, walking into the living room when the half hour was up. 

Al silently followed Alicia and sat next to her on the couch. 

“After I put you in the car before we left, I talked to Nick and I found out that besides this incident in the basement this afternoon, you were an absolute angel for him this weekend. I’m very happy to hear from him that the weekend went pretty well. However, I did not like to hear that you threw a video game controller at Troy. Nick told me that though your controller did not hit him in the nose like Luciana’s had, yours hit him in the cheek and he’s going to have a nasty bruise there for a couple of days. What were you thinking?” 

“I was frustrated and angry.” 

“Al what do we do when we get frustrated?” 

“We work it out.” Althea grumbled. 

“That’s right. What you should have done was accept that you didn’t win that round of the video game. Now, you said you were angry. Why were you angry?” 

“Because Troy cheated.” 

“Althea, you do realize that in the grand scheme of things, whether Troy cheated on a video game or not, it isn’t really a big deal, right?”

Al gave Alicia a sad look before staring at the carpet. 

“Althea look at me.” Alicia said softly, hooking a finger under Al’s chin and gently tilting it up. 

“What you did was extremely unacceptable. You hurt Troy, over a video game.” 

Al shook her head and looked anywhere but at Alicia. She was so ashamed and now that Alicia was explaining it to her, she felt very guilty. She and Luciana hurt Troy for no reason. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know you didn’t. You are not the kind of person that hurts someone just for the hell of it. But you did make the decision to throw the controller. So that means I have to punish you.” 

“Are you  gonna spank me?” 

“Well, you tell me. Based on your actions today, do you think you deserve a spanking?”

Althea paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. Usually Alicia decides her punishment, no questions asked. Althea’s never been given the chance to have a say on a punishment before.

“If I was a dominant, and I had a submissive misbehave like I did today, I would spank them.” Al said after a moment of contemplation. Obviously, she doesn’t want a spanking, but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t deserve one.

Alicia nodded in understanding. “Then I think a spanking would do you some good. I was thinking over the knee with my hand, twenty-five swats.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. Unless you’d rather have me be harsher.” Alicia teased, raising her eyebrow at her submissive. 

“I just, I think I deserve more.” Althea whispered. 

“You think you deserve more? Where’s my Althea and what have you done with her?” 

“I hurt Troy.” Althea mumbled; her voice filled with guilt. 

Alicia nodded in understanding. “Ok, how about this, we go upstairs and I give you a bath and after you have your jammies on, we’ll think of a fair punishment that we both can agree on. Does that sound ok?” 

Althea was quiet but she nodded, signifying that she agreed. 

“Good. C’mon.” Alicia instructed, getting up and leading the way upstairs. 

After a bath, Alicia helped Al into a comfortable pair of pajamas and the two went and sat on the bed. As Alicia combed and blow-dried her hair, Althea stayed as still as a statue, dreading her upcoming punishment. 

“All done!” Alicia cheered, putting the comb down. “Alright Pumpkin, let’s talk.” 

Althea snuggled close to Alicia and some of her dread instantly went away. She trusted Alicia. Even if getting punished wasn’t fun, she still knew that Alicia would never cause her any serious harm or injury. 

“Ok Bunny, what did you have in mind for a fair punishment?” 

“I  dunno . Timeout and a spanking?” 

“Nah, you don’t need a timeout. You already got two of those today. But a spanking, ok. How many swats?” 

“Fifteen.” 

“Fifteen? Althea that's kind of low for hand swats. Did you have an implement in mind?” 

“The paddle.” Althea whispered. 

Alicia looked at Althea wide eyed. While the paddle was still an acceptable implement in the soft limits portion of the contract, Althea hated it with her entire being. Alicia only used it for the most serious offenses and since Althea is mostly well behaved, she’s only had to bring it out once or twice in the five years that the two have been together. 

“Are you sure that this is what you want? Because once I get the paddle, that’s it, no going back, and no alternative punishment.” Alicia said slowly, so Althea understood. 

“Yes Ma’am.” Althea said quietly, wringing her hands out of nervousness and dread. 

“Ok. How does this sound for a punishment? Fifteen swats with the paddle, and then you have to write an apology letter to Troy for hurting him, and an apology letter to Nick for being naughty while he was watching you. Does that seem fair?” 

“Yes Ma’am. More than fair.” Althea agreed. 

“Ok.” Was all Alicia said, getting up from the bed and going over to the walk-in closet. The closet held all of their BDSM gear, from toys to costumes, punishment implements to restraints. Everything they used was in the closet. 

When Alicia appeared with the paddle, she set it down on the bed and looked at Althea expectantly. 

“Do you need to use the toilet?” She asked, her voice filled with nothing but gentleness and patience. 

It was a question that was always asked. One of the first times that Althea had ever received a punishment, she hadn’t gone to the restroom beforehand and ended up peeing on Alicia and the bed on accident. To prevent that from happening ever again, Alicia insisted on Al taking a trip to the bathroom, even if she didn’t have to go, before the punishment started. 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

“Alright. Go take care of business and meet me back out here. Keep your lower clothes off when you’re done.” Alicia instructed.

Althea got up off the bed and went to the bathroom like she was told. She finished up quickly and came back to the bedroom to see Alicia patiently waiting for her on the bed, the paddle sitting to the side.

“Alright Baby. Before we begin, we need to review some things. Why are you getting this punishment today?”

“I misbehaved at your brother’s house and threw a game controller at Troy, hitting him in the face and hurting him.”

“Ok. And what punishment have we decided on using today?”

“A spanking with the paddle, fifteen swats, and later I have to write an apology letter to Troy for hurting him and an apology letter to Nick for misbehaving while I was in his care.”

“Good. Now, like always, for this punishment, your safe words are and always will be available to you to use. Can you tell me what your safe words are, Althea?”

“Green for go ahead, yellow for slow down or take a quick break, red for stop, I do not wish to continue, something’s wrong.” 

“Good girl. What color are you at right now?” 

“Green.” 

“Ok. Come on over.” Alicia gestured, allowing Al to lay over her lap. 

“Comfy?” She asked after Al was situated. 

“As much as I can be.” The submissive said quietly. 

Alicia rubbed Al’s back in soothing circles to try and keep her calm before picking up the paddle and landing the first swat. Al sucked air in and whimpered but that was to be expected. Even with only fourteen more swats coming, it was going to be a painful spanking. Al isn’t one to be aroused by punishments, especially spankings. Spankings never turn her on and they probably never will. They are the perfect punishment for her, because they get the job done when teaching a lesson and even a threat of one will usually make her behave. 

After the last swat was given out, Al was crying and trembling over Alicia’s knee. Her bottom burned and was a light red in color. 

“It’s all over Baby Girl. Take as long as you need before you move.” Alicia reminded. In the event of a spanking, Al is allowed to stay in position, whether it’s over Alicia’s knee or bent over a piece of furniture, for as long as she needs to. 

This time around, Al stayed put for about three minutes before maneuvering herself so she was straddling her girlfriend. 

“You did a good job Baby Girl. Handled your punishment like a pro.” Alicia praised, rubbing Al’s back. 

“My butt hurts.” Al cried, shifting around and pulling her lower lip into a pout. 

“I bet it does.” Alicia said empathetically. “Such a good girl for me.” She continued to praise, pressing a kiss to her  submissive’s hair. When Al didn’t answer, Alicia tilted her back on her lap and looked at her. 

“Al?” 

Alicia’s heart fell when the only response she got from her girlfriend was a strangled sob. 

“Al, I need you to talk to me. Doodle Bug what’s wrong?” 

Alicia didn’t get any words out of Al, just hitched breathing and whimpers. Tears were flowing out of her eyes like a river.

“Althea, I need you to use your words please. Baby Girl, can you do that for me?” She pleaded, wanting to help her girlfriend.

“I hurt Troy.” Al managed to get out before dissolving into a quivering mass of tears. 

“Oh Sweetie.” Was all Alicia could respond. She pulled Al closer to her and just held her as she cried. As she held her girlfriend, she tried to think of ways to make Al feel better.

“Would you feel better if you apologized to Troy again now that you’ve been punished? I can text Nick and ask him if Troy would be up for a video chat. Would you like me to do that?”

Althea sniffled and wiped her eyes as she nodded.

“Ok.” Alicia said as she held Al close with her left arm and used her right hand to text Nick. Unfortunately for both girls, Nick responded rather quickly and informed them that Troy was sleeping, but they could arrange a video chat later in the week.

“Alright Al. We’re going to do some more aftercare since there isn’t anything else to do.”

“What about my letters?”

“I want you to write them tomorrow. We’re going to take the rest of today easy and focus on aftercare.” Alicia explained, gently pushing Al off her lap.

“I’m going to go into the bathroom to get lotion for your butt. Can you lay tummy down on the bed for me?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Althea said quietly, still teary eyed. While Alicia was in the bathroom, Althea did as she was told and was waiting for Alicia on the bed when she returned.

“Such a good girl for me. Following my directions like a very good listener.” Alicia praised as she sat on the edge of the bed and opened the lotion.

Once Althea’s backside was covered in lotion and she was dressed again, Alicia helped her up and led her downstairs to the living room. While Althea sat on the couch, Alicia went into the laundry room and returned moments later, with Al’s baby blanket.

“It was all wet from your tears so I dried it.” The dominant explained. 

“Thank you.” Althea sighed, rubbing the warm, dry material against her face. The heat from the dryer made it more comforting to her and she was happy that Alicia thought of it.

“Would you like something to eat?” Alicia asked, glancing at her watch. It was almost 5:00 so supper time was approaching.

“May I have dinosaur chicken nuggets and smiley fries?” Al asked hesitantly. She didn’t know if Alicia was going to give her the fun meal after a punishment.

“Yes, you may. But I’m also going to give you baby carrots so you have some sort of vegetable.” Alicia said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

Althea followed her and sat on the floor, watching her and holding her baby blanket close. Alicia didn’t mind. After punishments, Al tended to be a bit clingier but that was ok. If her girlfriend felt happier and safer with her, Alicia wasn’t going to complain.

“What do you want to drink with this?” She asked, opening the refrigerator.

Althea shrugged and continued to rub her blanket against her face.

“Can you pick for me?” She asked after a moment.

“If you want me to.” Alicia said, pulling out a gallon of milk. Seeing that Al had no objections to the choice, Alicia set the milk on the counter and went over to the cupboard.

“Can it be in my Star Wars cup?”

“Which one? You have like five of them.”

“The one with Rey, Finn, and BB-8.”

After the milk was poured, Alicia took the cup and put it in the dining room. After she put the chicken nuggets and fries in the oven, she went to work with cleaning off some baby carrots and putting them on Al’s plate.

“Would you like any dressing tonight?”

“Ketchup for my fries and ranch for my chicken and carrots.”

Alicia nodded and took the bottles of dressing to the table, so Al could put on as much as she wanted when the food was ready.

“Ok Sweetheart. Dinner will be ready soon. Please put your blanket on the couch and go wash your hands.”

“No! Blankie stays!” Al argued, and Alicia paused at the childish name that Al called it. Once she regained her composure, she shook her head.

“No. You don’t want your blanket to get all greasy, do you? Or covered in ketchup and ranch?”

“No……” Al said, looking down.

“Just for supper, put the blanket in the living room. When you’re done eating and have your hands washed, you can hold it all night if you’d like.” Alicia reasoned.

“Ok.” Al finally agreed. She knew that it was useless to argue with Alicia on the matter. If she kept arguing, Alicia would punish her again and that was the last thing that she wanted.

“Thank you.” Alicia sighed, happy that Al was listening to her. During aftercare, Alicia was very lenient. She was willing to do anything that would help Al feel better and she did all of it without judging her girlfriends wants and needs. If clinging to her baby blanket and wanting childish foods is what would help Althea mentally heal after her punishment tonight, Alicia was going to go along with it, within reason of course. It had always been a rule though; no fabric comfort objects at the table. Alicia had the rule in place to protect Al’s baby blanket and assortment of stuffed animals from getting food spilled on them.

Luckily, Althea was being more reasonable tonight so she put her blanket on the couch and came back into the dining room after a minute.

“Alicia?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think Luciana hates me?”

“Why would Luciana hate you?”

“Because it’s all my fault.”

“What do you mean Sweetie?”

“I threw my game controller at Troy first, and then Luciana did it after me. Nick gave her a spanking and it’s all my fault. If I never did it, then she never would have gotten in trouble.”

“Althea, Luciana is an adult, she knows how to behave. Nick sets rules for Luciana and Troy and they know the consequences of breaking those rules.”

“But….”

“No buts. Luciana made the decision to throw her game controller by herself. She knows that Nick doesn’t allow fighting and if she’s going to break that rule, then she’s going to get a spanking.”

“I still feel bad. Nick used the paddle.”

“Althea, Luciana has been Nick’s sub for two years now. She knew that getting a spanking was something that Nick might do if she used physical violence against Troy. Troy knows that if he does the same to Lucy, Nick will spank him too. The only person to blame for Luciana’s punishment is Luciana herself.”

Althea didn’t say anything to that, and she sat down at the dining table. Before Alicia could say anything else about it, the timer went off and she went to take the food out of the oven.

Althea ate in silence and Alicia could tell that she was still sure that Luciana hated her. She knew that she had to nip this in the bud before it became serious so while Al finished her meal, Alicia texted Nick.

Alicia: Althea thinks that Luciana hates her and blames her for her punishment.

Nick: What do you mean?

Alicia: Al said that she threw the game controller first, so she thinks that she is the one who gave Lucy the idea to throw her game controller and if she hadn’t done that, Luciana wouldn’t have gotten spanked.

Nick: Well tell Althea that Luciana chose to break the rules and that’s why she got spanked. And also, Luciana doesn’t hate her. Tell Al that after you two left, Lucy was worried about her and she wants to hang out again soon.

Alicia: Ok. I will.

“ Althie , I just finished texting Nick, and look what he has to say.” Alicia said as she set her phone down in front of Al, the text messages open for the submissive to read.

“So, Luciana is still my friend?” Al asked once she finished reading the messages.

“Yeah, that’s what it looks like. Honey, Luciana wouldn’t blame you and you know that. You two are still the best of  friends .”

“That’s a relief.” Al said as she stood up to take her dishes to the sink. After she washed them and her hands, she ran into the living room to grab her baby blanket.

For the rest of the night, Al and Alicia sat on the couch and cuddled, because Al wanted to be close to her girlfriend. When it was time for bed, Alicia smiled at how sleepy her girlfriend was. Al was yawning on and off for the past half hour so Alicia knew that it was time for bed.

“ Althie , it’s time for bed. Go brush your teeth and get in bed for me please.” Alicia said as she turned the tv off and stood up.

“Yes Ma’am.” Al said, going upstairs to do her tasks.

About twenty minutes later, after Alicia was finished with getting ready, she walked into the bedroom and saw Al already cuddled up in bed with her blanket.

“Alicia?” She asked, her voice slow from her tiredness.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for being naughty today.”

“Hey, we’re past that now. Tomorrow you can write your letters, and then when Troy is ready, you can formally apologize to him over  video chat. I forgive you Al, it’s all good again.”

“Really?”

“Yes Baby. We’ve talked about it, you were punished, and now we’re all good again. I promise.” Alicia said quietly.

Al smiled and Alicia got in bed next to her. She pulled Althea close and the two fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
